<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daemon Rising...with a SMASH! (Podfic) by TheIkranRider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851118">Daemon Rising...with a SMASH! (Podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider'>TheIkranRider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikran's Podfic Series [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metroid Series, ReBoot (TV), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to another recital project. This time, we go to the ReBoot Multiuniverse, specifically the Daemon saga, aka the start of Season 4. Samus Aran has heard rumors of the super virus threat, and she winds up investigating Mainframe where The Word is about to assimilate. She and her partner, Akari, have a race against time to find their recruits, the Smashers, and make things right.</p><p>Based on events of the first episode, Daemon Rising.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AndrAIa/Enzo Matrix, Bob/Dot Matrix (ReBoot), Bob/Hexadecimal (ReBoot), Samus Aran/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikran's Podfic Series [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WARNING! Incoming...Guardians? and Assault on Mainframe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825417">Daemon Rising...with a SMASH!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider">TheIkranRider</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the link for <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSBrZ8l_S2k&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=2&amp;t=0s">Parts 1 and 2</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get N' or Get out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here, we got the 2nd half of the first episode. Samus and Akari continue to look over Mainframe during the Guardian Armada, but they must hurry and make a crucial decision; while Samus recruits the Smashers, Akari must stay behind and monitor the System before it gets sealed by a Firewall.</p><p>Meanwhile, a certain Smasher watches over the Super Computer and Daemon's own antics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPfo3uj0Tp4&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=2">link</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cross ROADS, the Dilemma of Daemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here comes the second episode, Cross Nodes, err, rather Cross ROADS! Samus and a few Smashers become anxious on Daemon's threats as does Game &amp; Watch after he leaves his post and follows the rogue Guardians. Akari is also getting revved on the heroes' schemes, and also looks up to Young Enzo as a new hero.</p><p>Based on Episode 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7hCysp84zw&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=3">link</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Recruitment Begins!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OBS had to crash on me!! Thus this has been split into 2 parts! This program REALLY grinds my nerves!</p><p>Anyway, here, we see Samus Aran gather her recruits, the Smashers, for the upcoming Net War against Daemon.</p><p>The 2nd half of the abruptly ended chapter thanks to OBS crashing!</p><p>Anyway, this marks the end of the 2nd episode in Daemon, Cross Nodes, and things are about to take a turn for the worst for the Net.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the link for <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RMVMKpLRM0&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=4">5a</a> due to OBS crashing..!</p><p>And for <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHhWS-RFDg0&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=5">5b</a>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hatching a Plan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Samus and her teams make a counterattack on the Word and the infected as the Smash System gets sealed by a Firewall, and while Master Hand persuades them to stay, the gang is NEVER backing down! Especially since Daemon has made her 2nd catch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAskD0yZzJ8&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=6">link</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What is Love Good For? Absolutely Nothing!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This here marks the start of episode 3...in which I'm not gonna mention! The title itself is like a rebuttal from an infamous Fishburne film!</p><p>Regardless, Akari gives Samus and the Smashers the scoop on Daemon and her possible cronies in preparation for the Net War while our heroes head to Mainframe!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS70xoc6lyM&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=7">link</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Word Wins Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 3-part Net War will commence here, as we make our way to the final episode in the Daemon Rising saga, Sacrifice! With the help of Mouse and Matrix, Daemon plans her long-awaited invasion on Mainframe! Home to the ultimate battleground of The Word vs. The Smashers!</p><p>Here's the link to the final episode of half of Season 4.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NeOxs8w3sE&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=8">link</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Payback from the Smashers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of the Net War starts here!</p><p>With Mike and Dot defeated, Daemon and Samus become desperate. The fate of Mainframe and the only clean System, the Smash System, hangs in the balance!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkXSDJMBkuI&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=9"> link.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Word is Karma!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title says it all... This all ends here!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the link to the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBSUyZS0yOc&amp;list=PLe5boIDTfvfEnl1CLxGKqn8d7bkNFp0oR&amp;index=10&amp;pbjreload=101">bittersweet finale</a>!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>